The Indigo Child
by SilentLily
Summary: Addiction is a hard thing to get over, you have to have the strength to make it through it. What if the addiction was an actual being? Controlling you and your every thought? This is the story of how Gaara gets through an addiction and how someone helps him fight off the demons of his world.


Hi guys its SilentLily, I havent posted on fanfiction in Forever! i hope you enjoy. I dont have spell check, so i hope you dont find to many mistakes.  
Please read and review, but please keep flames to a minimal. :( but if you have anything helpful to say, please do :)  
If alot of people like this story and alot of great reviews come in, i'll continue the story! :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own the character from naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Prologue:

He sat staring at the demon for what seemed like for hours. The demon hasnt spoke much as of late, just gave the man thoughts of addiction, thievery, and

betrayal. It still hurt like it always had but the itch for more, has dulled.

The demon sensed the change within the man, and was waiting for what was to happen next. For what seemed like a friend, a small innocent child, at the beginning, has

become a regret. A regret that changed his life. It has him corrupted,

and has him controlled. The man was named Gaara and he was finally able to see the true image of the demon. He decided, he was going to break this demon, to gain his

own freedom, for it is because the girl that helped him, that he got the strength

to face the demon. He was going to need help. His scars ran too deep for one person to make it back to sanity.

It was 3 years ago, but to Gaara it might as well been 3 centuries. When he first saw him, the creature, he looked like he was looking at a mirror of the past. He

could see a striking resemblance of himself as a child.

If he hadnt just had a fight with his mother, he would have noticed the strange feeling he had when he first saw the demon. He saw the child in that alleyway, drawing

peculiar symbols in the dirt. Gaara looked at the symbols,

they looked familiar, but he couldnt place where. he lifted his eyes to look at the boy. The boy was looking back, he seemed welcoming. Gaara looked at his strange eyes,

completely black. Gaara jumped when he heard a voice. " Your name is Gaara,

19 years old, heart full of hate. Alone in the world and no one to help you." The boy laughed at him, mocking him. Gaara was taken aback, How did he know that much of

me? The demon smiled and said "I see the torture, where the one you call 'father'

hits you...he finds great joy in that... Your mother didnt even stop him" the small child said, he spat to the word 'father'. Images of his father beating him flashed through

his mind, words like 'worthless', 'coward', and 'good for nothing', flooded his mind.

The boy eyed Gaara, studying him. "You are not one to be swayed through empty sorrows nor empty compliments. You aren't vain." The child smiled mouth full of dirty

jagged teeth and played with his growing nails. Gaara watched the child, cautiously.

Trying to grasp who or what this child could be. "what are you?" Gaara finally asked. The boy looked back down at his symbols in the dirt and continued drawing, "Ah, i see,

you went with the latter. 'what' am i?' the boy said in a low voice. Gaara stepped closer,

glaring at the child. "Don't toy with me. Are you going to answer? What are you?" The boy stopped drawing and looked up at the man. He smiled with a mouth full of now

perfect teeth, and he said. "An answer to what you've been looking for."

Startled, Gaara backed away. What did he mean by that? He thought. the child spoke again, pulling Gaara from his thoughts. "Dont think you can leave

now. You have my attention. That won't be taken

away easily." He tried to move his legs, regretting he ever left his home. The boy watched Gaara to see if he was listening, and continued. "Tell me. Did you enjoy the

needles prickly touch? The cool liquid taking over you?

You need it, more than you're willing to admit." Gaara froze, a sudden pain shot through his head. He gasped and grabbed his head. The boy tsked, "Oh dear me, already

craving? You'll be an easier catch than expected...that jolt of pain is only

the beginning. Itll get worse if you dont succumb to it. Just try the prickley needle again." The child said howling in laughter. Gaara glared at the child again. "I will not try

that substance again, for it only gave me relief for a short time. The hate I feel for myself

became worse after my first needle." he said looking down in shame. He couldnt bring himself to look at the boy. The boy threw his arms in the air enthusiastically

"Substance? You are low enough to try the stuff but your too high and mighty to say the name?

Heroine, You tried heroine, and you will try it again very soon. Sure you'll hate yourself, but hate the needle, hate the feeling it gives you. Try again, and you will adore the

hate." The boy gestures for him to sit next to him.

He didnt want to, but finds his legs moving on their own. I should have stayed home, he thought.

The pain in his head had become worse, withnin a mere hour. He held his head in agony. He needed more, needed it. He was still in the alleyway unable to

move. He felt the child walk closer to him, and move some hair behind his ear.

"Ill take care of you. Are you wanting more of the prickly needle?" He opened his eyes and nodded his head. The boy smiled and evaporated into a black dust that surrounded

him. The dust only stayed for a moment, when it cleared, he was in his room.

The boy from before was next to him and spoke, "your mother is at her cleaning job on overtime. you have all night to indulge in your 'substance'. Ill be around." The boy

was gone. Gaara looked at his nightstand the needle was there, so was the now heated

powder. he took the needle and pierced his skin. allowing the liquid enter his blood stream, feeling the familiar chill, he collasped. When he opened his eyes, he wasnt in his

room. He was in a dark prison, was he dreaming? He heard laughing. He went to the

door of the cell and tried to open it. It wouldnt budge. Panicing he shook and shook the door trying to pry it open. He stopped when he heard the laugh getting closer and

heard footsteps. Where am i? Am i in prison? He started looking around in the faint light

that he had, trying to find a way out. His failing attempt only made his panic worse. He heard crawling in the cell next to him, he saw a shadow crawling towards him, the

closer it got the faster it moved. He heard voices, his voice, all the cruel things he has said.

every lie he has told. And the name of every person he has hurt or betrayed. echoed and repeated screaming over and over into his ear. He started running toward the

farthest wall of the cell. He held on to the wall as if holding it would help him escape.

He tried to cover his ears to stop the shouting but it only increased it, taking over his thoughts. The shadow was a few feet from him, he could see the teeth and menacing

smile it bore. It leaped at him, He covered his face to avoid the impact but before it hit,

the shadow burst into a wave of spiders. The spiders crawled over his body. Frantically crawling at his skin, ripping and tearing trying to get them off. They wouldnt budge,

they started biting and digging into his skin. He screamed and felt his eyes, ears, mouth,

and nose, being filled with the spiders. He couldnt breathe and he couldnt see. The excruciating pain was too much to bear, he couldnt take much more. Accepting defeat, he

collapsed on the ground, all stopped. His sight returned as the last spider, dug into him.

He heard a laughter beside him. and a whisper "I know your weaknesses. I know your strengths, or how very little strength you have. I own you. I know everything about

you." Terrified, he couldnt move to see what was next to him. He felt a cold hand

grab his chin, forcing him to look at him, he saw his own face. The demon had grown to the size of a man, it smiled and said, "you're mine now." And turned into the black

dust from before, forcing him to breathe him in.


End file.
